


The Greatest Magic

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [32]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Gwen are reunited at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Magic

**Title:** **The Greatest Magic**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating: PG Major Character Death**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Freya, Leon, Percival  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count:  608**  
 **Summary:** Arthur and Gwen are reunited at last.  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from ella_rose88:**  
'And I came home  
Like a stone  
And I fell heavy into your arms  
These days of darkness  
Which we've known  
Will blow away with this new sun

And I'll kneel down  
Wait for now  
And I'll kneel down  
Know my ground

And I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you...'

“I Will Wait For You” by Mumford & Sons. Interpret the lyrics for A/G anyway you want!

 

 **The Greatest Magic**  
“Take me there, Merlin.” Gwen asked. “Take me to where Arthur is.” It was a shocking request. She had never asked before.

“Gwen, it won’t bring him back. He has been gone for fifteen years.” Merlin said.

“I know but I need him.” Gwen said. “If only in spirit. Please Merlin.”

Merlin nodded. “I’ll go make the preparations.”

He left her looking out the window. It was the same window that Arthur had looked out when he was worried or trying to solve a problem.

Leon and Percival agreed to come with them. It was more out of respect for Arthur that Merlin chose to ask them.

They traveled quietly. Gwen was mostly lost in her own thoughts. It was a very solemn trip. When they arrived at the lake, she knelt down and put her hand in the water. Her wedding ring glowed brightly as the sunlight pierced the water.

“Arthur, I need you to tell me what I should do.” Gwen said. She waited but received no answer. She took her hand out of the water. Her ring was still glowing. “Merlin?”

Merlin came forward. “The ring has been infused with magick.”

“Did Arthur do it?” Gwen asked.

“No but the Lady of the Lake may have done it.” Merlin faced the water. “Freya, can you hear me?”

The water rippled and a face appeared. “Hello Merlin.”

He knelt down at the edge of the water. “Did you change the Queen’s ring somehow? Did you give it magic?”

“It already has magic, Merlin. The magic it contains is love. Love is the greatest magic there is.” Freya told him. “Arthur hears his Queen. He tells her not to worry because she knows the answer.”

Gwen bit her lip as a tear silently fell down her cheek. “I suppose I do. Tell Arthur I miss him.”

“He already knows, My lady.” Freya smiled. “He will see you when the time has come.”

Gwen nodded.

The face in the water melted away.

“I should take you home now.” Merlin said.

“No. We will camp here tonight. We will leave in the morning.” Gwen said.

Leon and Percival made camp. The Queen quickly fell asleep after a simple meal. Merlin watched over her through the night.

“Hello Merlin.” A familiar voice behind him said.

“Arthur!” Merlin went to embrace his friend but he was only a spirit. “Why are you here?”

“I came for her.” Arthur pointed to Gwen. “You are a physician. You know she has been ill for some time. I came to take her to Avalon to be with me.”

“So that was what Freya meant.” Merlin sighed. He walked back over to where Gwen was laying and found her barely breathing. “It won’t be long now.”

“I know.” Arthur said.

Gwen’s breathing stopped and her spirit rose from her body. She was young again and healthy.

“Merlin, send my body into the lake.” Gwen said. She looked at Leon. “The kingdom is his. I have already signed the documents. They are on my desk. Goodbye, my friend.”

“Goodbye to you both.” Merlin said as he watched them walk hand and hand into the water.

The next morning, he did as she requested and handed the seal ring to Leon.

Leon turned it over in his hand. “I will rule as they did.”

“They know you will. It will be an honor to serve you as physician and council as I did for them both, King Leon of Camelot.”

“Let’s go home, Merlin.” Leon said.

As they started back to Camelot, Merlin looked back and smiled. The sparkles on the water formed the Pendragon crest. 


End file.
